A traditional component of hospital care is the nursing assessment, in which a skilled practitioner evaluates the status of the patient. These assessments include collection of quantitative physiological parameters, such as traditional vitals like temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure, as well as qualitative assessments of the patient's mental and emotional state. These assessments are labor intensive, both in terms of initial capture time as well as the time to later transcribe the observations into patient records. As hospitals transition to electronic medical records, there have been efforts to automate the sensing and recording of physiological parameters into the medical records to reduce labor time and transcription errors. However, little progress has been made in automating the qualitative evaluation of the patient's mental and emotional state.